Blossomfall
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Blossomkit Blossompaw Blossomfall |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Sister: Half-Brother: |familyl = Graystripe Millie Bumblestripe Briarlight Feathertail Stormfur |mentor = Hazeltail |apps = None |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None }} Blossomfall is a long and thick-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, and Hollyleaf's Story, she was mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. *In Fading Echoes, a few pages after her warrior ceremony, she was mistakenly called by her apprentice name, Blossompaw. She was also mentioned by her apprentice name later in the book. *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf, and kittypet blood through Millie. *It was revealed by Vicky that Blossomfall didn't join the Dark Forest because she was evil, but because she felt neglected. This is later backed up by Vicky yet again, who did confirm that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate confirms that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe and wishes Briarlight weren't injured so she could spend more time with them.Revealed on Kate's blog *She was mistakenly referred to as a brown tabby in Sign of the Moon. *Birchfall, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall are mentioned to have fought on the side of the Dark Forest, when in fact, they hid when the battle started until Ivypool convinced them to fight for the Clans. Family Members Mother: :Millie: Father: :Graystripe: Brother: :Bumblestripe: Sister: :Briarlight: Half-Sister: :Feathertail: Half-Brother: :Stormfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great Uncle: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Grandmother: :Willowpelt: Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Half-Nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Half-Niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Cousins: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters